Media content, such as advertisements, is created with the goal of having the content viewed, listened to, or otherwise received by a target audience. The target audience may be, for example, one or more users with a set of particular interests or one or more of users falling in a particular demographic or psychographic group. However, distributing such media content to the desired audience is a difficult process. It is often difficult for brand managers, ad networks, publishers, advertisers, and/or advertising agencies (collectively referred to herein as “advertisers”) to control and manage the service of their advertisements. More particularly, these advertisers lack control over the distribution of their advertisements and are generally concerned with the quality of the content (e.g., web content, web page, the overall web site, etc.) with which they are displayed.
In a more particular example, advertisers may juxtapose advertisements with undesirable or objectionable content due both to the opacity of the ad-placement process and possibly to a misalignment of incentives in the ad-serving ecosystem. Currently, neither the ad network nor the brand can recognize efficiently whether a site contains or has a tendency to contain questionable or objectionable content and control the placement of their advertisements with these sites.
There is therefore a need in the art for approaches for controlling and managing the distribution of advertisements for publications on web pages and web sites. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media that overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.
For example, the disclosed subject matter provides advertisers, agencies, advertisement networks, advertisement exchanges, and publishers with a measurement of content quality and brand appropriateness. In a more particular example, using threshold information from a brand manager or an advertiser, the application level firewall component can inhibit advertisements from appearing on sites with objectionable content, barred content, or any other suitable unqualified rating.